Core C, the Heart/Cell Function Core, is going to serve projects 1-3 in this Program Project Grant to fulfill the following functions: 1. To establish reliable and economical mouse myocardial infarction models by permanently or temporarily ligating the left anterior descending coronary artery. These models will be the flatform for testing the therapeutical treatments in all projects to offer proof-of-concepts for further tests in large mammal (porcine) models; 2. To study in vivo cardiac function changes after Ml injury by echocardiography (weekly) and invasive intraventricular hemodynamic measurements (at the end of each study). These measurements will offer reproducible assessments of the efficacy of all treatments; 3. To isolate and characterize cardiac myocyte function to explore the cellular mechanisms of the potential beneficial effects of the therapeutical modalities as proposed in each project. 4. To centralize tissue and cell samples (mouse and pig) for each project. In this core, we will fix or freeze tissue or isolated cell samples after the treatment is done. These samples will be collected and kept in a centralized and well-maintained facility. The samples will be distributed for each project upon request. 5. To prepare histological samples for all projects. 6. To prepare tissues for molecular analysis and perform these studies when needed. In summary. Core C will provide essential support for all projects in this Project Program Project in an economical while scientifically reliable and efficient way. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Myocardial infarction is a significant health problem with few effective therapies to slow or reverse the pathological structural and functional remodeling that it induces. This core will produce reliable mouse model systems for investigators in projects to study. This core will also prepare cells and tissues from pigs (Core B) for investigators in all 3 projects.